Remember
by karupin13
Summary: the best way to have her is to remember her. RyomaxSakuno oneshot


**A/N: it's been a while since my last fic in PoT.  
**

**i don't like RyoSaku that much but i can't think of any female character that would fit in here.  
**

** i do not own the Characters involved in this fic other that Rena and the nameless nanny ;)**

* * *

**Remember  
**

Over the years that had passed, never did Echizen Ryoma thought that a certain _shy girl_ would probably make his life upside down. He sighed as he remembered how stupid he was for protecting _that_ _girl_ whenever she drew the attentions of those freak tennis players on the public court. How he just ignore those cheers from her and her best friend that claimed to be the president of his fans club. But remembering it now, the twenty-five year old tennis superstar can't help but to smile at those memories.

"It's been a while Ryoma. How are you now?" an old voice of a female asked. Perplexed, he still looked at the direction of the said voice.

"Ah~" was all he managed to utter when he saw his former coach, Ryuzaki Sumire.

"Congratulations, you're all over the sports news today." She said, Ryoma could only nod in recognition. He doesn't want to talk about nonsense things now, he just want to be alone _there_. When Sumire realized this, she walked towards him and sat just beside him. "It's almost two years huh~" she added, Ryoma looked at her and he saw a tear fell from her wrinkled face.

"It's only two years but for me, it's like a long time." He finally said as he dropped his gaze from the older woman to the gravestone in front of him. "I didn't expect it to happen." He said, the tears that he fought not to fall finally descend from his catlike eyes.

"Nobody did." She replied, she just let him cry as much as he wants. She knew that he never had the time to mourn for her death because he needs to focus on his upcoming matches. She knew that even if he managed to stay collected and tough, deep inside he was breaking. Ryoma stopped crying after some time, he fixed himself and still darted his eyes on the grave running his fingers on the engraved letters of her name. "You know that she wants you to be happy." Sumire said, Ryoma just nodded; he was about to say something when they both heard someone walking towards their direction. Ryoma's long forgotten smile arched its way to his face once more when he saw their special visitor. A young woman was cradling a toddler about two years of age, the child has still a short brown hair that swayed playfully as she tried to reach Ryoma, and her hazel-coloured catlike eyes twinkled with delight when he took her in his arms.

"Rena" he said as he caressed the child's back while still fighting the tears that dared to spill again.

"She looks like Sakuno, right Ryoma?" she asked. Ryoma nodded in agreement as he walked again towards the tomb, Sumire and Rena's nanny followed the father and child and settled themselves behind the two.

"Say hi to your mommy, Rena." He said in almost a whisper, Sumire couldn't hide the tears from her eyes anymore as she watched her granddaughter's family in front of her grave. "Sumire-baachan's right. She looks so much like you." He said, sobbing silently. Rena placed her little palms on both of Ryoma's face as if trying to wipe the tears. "Thank you." He said and hugged her tightly.

"If it weren't for the complication she got when she delivered Rena, she would be definitely here." Sumire said, "But I know she's happy wherever she is now, because you're a good father Ryoma." Ryoma's eyes were still fixed on the grave, never leaving his gaze on the engraved name on it _Echizen Sakuno_ he murmured.

"Thank you." He said again as he wiped the tears in his eyes, noticing that Rena's sleeping peacefully he stood up looking at Sakuno's grave one more time "we need to go, please rest in peace." With that, he walked away from the grave. He let the wind passed him by; feeling the freshness of the air crossed his cheeks like her wife was kissing him just like the old times.

Never did Echizen Ryoma thought that a certain _shy girl_ would be his destined partner, though life was cruel to take her away from him; he was still grateful that in just a short period of time she became his and left a precious angel in his care, an angel that peacefully sleeping in his arms, their daughter that he would certainly protect and cherish for the rest of his life.

**FIN.**

* * *

** Reviews are much appreciated people!**


End file.
